Zedd's Revenge
by Manley24
Summary: This story stretches over the course of the infamous "letter" that Kim wrote, only in this Alternate Universe, the letter was created by someone else, this story spans throughout the rest of Zeo, through the movie, and some of the series. Their will be more then one major death before this story is over.


The following story is an Alternate Universe version of Zeo, spanning through into Turbo.

Chapter One: Zedd's Plan, A.K.A. The Letter Part 1

Sunday, February 9, 1997 In the well-equipped gymnasium owned and operated by Coach Gunther Schmidt, a group of young American athletes are training for the Pan-Global Games, an international sports competition that will be hosted by the United States in May. Many of the athletes are teenagers who have devoted their entire lives to gymnastics. Some were recruited by Coach Schmidt as early as their pre-teen years, and they have slowly but surely progressed into champions of the sport. But there is one young woman who hasn't devoted her life to gymnastics. Kimberly Anne Hart is a young woman born and raised in Angel Grove California, who was recruited by Coach Schmidt this past July. Even though she has only trained for half a year, Kimberly is quickly becoming one of Coach Schmidt's best students. She is a natural athlete, and she is no stranger to high physical strain, and fierce competition. But what is so amazing about Kim is that no matter how strenuous the exercise, nor how demanding the instructors, Kimberly is always wearing a charming smile. Her cheerful attitude permeates everything she does, and its absolutely contagious. Everyone on the team simply adores Kim. Presently Coach Schmidt is surveying his team of athletes as they practice on the various gymnastics stations. As usual, he keeps a careful eye on two of the best gymnasts on the team- Kimberly and her roommate Renee Ryan. He knows that they are the heart and soul of his team, and that they are also America's best chance for gold medals in the individual and all-around competitions. He has coached many world-class teams, and usually, no matter how much he tries to create group cohesiveness, there is always an undeniable air of competition between his best athletes. He was really worried about the possibility of competition between Renee and Kimberly, because they are nearly equals in most events, and both are top choices for gold medals. In nearly every event, they will be competing against each other come the Pan Globals. Coach Schmidt hoped to avoid ingroup conflict by putting the two girls together in the same room. And it worked. Renee and Kimberly quickly became close friends, to the point that both would be just as happy if the other wins then if she had won. "Coach," says Trevor Monroe, one of his assistants, "Its nine o'clock." "So it is," said Coach Schmidt, glancing at his watch, "Well, I guess its time to call it a day." Coach Schmidt stands on the mat in the center of the gym, and blows his whistle, causing everyone to stop practicing and give him their full attention. "Okay, everyone!" he calls, "That's enough for today. Great practice by all! As a reward, we're all going for frozen yogurts on the boardwalk! On me! Now hit the showers!" The group of teenagers cheered happily, and separated into the locker rooms. The Coach then turned to Trevor. "So, will you join us?" "Not tonight, Coach," said the young man with a smile, "I have an early class tomorrow, so I'd better turn in early. I need time to commute. Maybe next time. Tell everyone I said goodnight." Trevor shook Coach Schmidt's hand, and hurried to the corner of the gym to gather his belongings. He then waved at the coach, and left the gym. Inside the girl's locker room, Renee steps out of a shower with a towel wrapped around her body, and another wrapped around her dark hair. She sees Kimberly busily tying her shoelaces, and combing her chestnut hair, still damp with sweat. "You're not taking a shower, Kim?" she asked with a smirk. Kim rolled her eyes. "I'll take one in the apartment. I don't like the whole idea of communal showers, 'Ne." "So, I take it you're not going to come get fro-yo with the rest of us?" "I can't. Its Sunday!" "Sunday...?" asked Renee, raising her eyebrow. "Yes! I call Tommy every Sunday night at ten. You know that." "Kimberly," said Renee with a sigh, "you can't live your life around Tommy's schedule." "But I'm not," Kim protested, "He calls me Thursday nights, and I call him Sunday nights. We need to keep in touch. Besides, talking to Tommy is the highlight of my week!" "Kim," said Renee in a low voice, "don't you think you're being a little... naive? I mean, here's the scenario: your boyfriend is a handsome, popular guy, whose girlfriend is three-thousand miles away! You may talk to him Thursday and Sunday nights, but who do you think he's with Friday and Saturday nights, eh? I'm willing to bet my hip-hop CD collection that he's not sitting in his bedroom, staring at a picture of you." "Renee, I trust Tommy," Kim said sternly, "He'd never go out with anyone behind my back." "How do you know, Kim? I mean, don't get me wrong- I'm sure Tommy's a nice guy and all- but let's face the facts. He lives in California, you live in Florida. You haven't even seen him in six months, and who knows when you'll see him again?" "I'm moving back to Angel Grove after the Pan-Globals," Kim said, "I didn't tell him yet, but it'll be a surprise. I'm spending the summer with my Uncle Steve. I'll tell the gang all about it when I go visit them when Coach Schmidt gives us a week off at the end of the month." "That's nice, but what about after that? Your parents live in Paris, Kim! You aren't planning on living with your uncle forever!" "I know, but I have to think about it," said Kim, picking up her gym bag, "I'm going to the room. Have fun, okay." "Take care, Kim," said Renee, as she watched her best friend leave the locker room. She sighed deeply, and started getting dressed. Oh, Kim, she thought, you can't do this to yourself! I know you love him, but you're going to have to face facts. You're both teenagers. Neither of you really knows what you want out of life. Long-distance relationships never work. Someone always winds up getting hurt. I just hope it isn't you.

Meanwhile, in the M51 galaxy, there is a large palace, designed like a skull. Here, on a barren world, is the headquarters of one of the most dangerous and feared villains of the cosmos- Mastervile. Mastervile is the emperor of this galaxy, and he sought to include the relatively near Milky Way galaxy to his empire. But his first attempt was foiled by a group of teenaged heroes known as the Power Rangers. His only daughter, Rita Repulsa, and her husband Lord Zedd have been trying to destroy these Power Rangers for some time. But, a new, more dangerous threat has struck. The Machine Empire, another extremely powerful race of evil, have also set their sights on Earth. They invaded first the Moon, and drove Zedd and Rita away. Rita decided to bring the entire court to Mastervile's homeworld, where they can coordinate a joint attack against the Machines, and retake the Moon Palace. So for the past several months, they have taken refuge in Mastervile's palace, even though they aren't the most welcome visitors. Lord Zedd in particular is unhappy with his present situation. He feels nothing but loathing towards his father-in-law, who had the nerve to take command of Lord Zedd's palace during his brief stay, and tell him what to do. And lately, he feels nothing towards his wife, except disgust. She is constantly complaining, and her magic is useless against the Power Rangers. Little did Lord Zedd realize that the reason why he no longer cares for his wife is because the potent love potion, which Rita used on Zedd months ago, has finally begun to fade. Why in the name of Evil did I marry that old witch? he thought to himself as he stared out at the barren wasteland of the planet, I _never_ liked her! She was always a second-rate witch, who was more like a pain in the neck than an ally! I banished her from my sight, and condemned her to life in a dumpster, for her failure to defeat the Power Rangers. And then the next time I see her, I declare everlasting love, and marry her?! That makes no sense! A being such as myself cannot feel love. I may desire power, and fame, and to be feared throughout the cosmos, but I do not desire Rita. I hate her. There is only one woman I desire... Lord Zedd's thoughts stray to the image of a young human woman, who was the original Pink Power Ranger. Although she was pure and innocent, she was also strong and determined. She had potential in his eyes. But, she managed to escape when I sent Goldar to kidnap her, and make her my wife, he thought angrily, The spell I had Goldar cast on her didn't work, because her heart already belonged to someone else, making her immune to it. Zedd's visor began to glow scarlet as his thoughts turned to another subject- Tommy Oliver. Ooo, I hate him the most! he thought furiously, He always managed to survive every attack I focused on him! Every time I tried to destroy him, he came back better and more powerful than before! Nothing I do to him has an effect! I must find his one weakness- the way to destroy him from the inside! I can't destroy his body, but perhaps... I'm focusing on the wrong thing. Perhaps the way to defeat the Red Zeo Ranger is not through combat... but heartbreak? If Lord Zedd could smile, he would be doing so at this moment. He left the balcony, and hurried to his bedchambers. If I can separate Kimberly from Tommy, I'll be killing two birds with one stone! I can then make Kimberly my wife, because her love for Tommy will not be able to protect her, and also I can destroy Tommy by taking away the one thing he truly loves! The perfect revenge! But in order for this to work, I must make both miserable, without using a spell. A spell would be too obvious, and it wouldn't have a lasting effect. I've already cast spells on both, making them hate each other, but it didn't work. Spells can always be broken. Tommy must feel Kimberly doesn't love him, and Kimberly must feel Tommy doesn't love her. Perhaps, if I created a clone of Kimberly to break up with Tommy? No, too obvious. A letter, maybe? Yes! But it must be the perfect forgery! A letter to Tommy from Kimberly, telling him that she has found someone else. And she has! I will make her my queen, and together, we can conquer the cosmos!


End file.
